The invention relates to a sliding roof window and, more particularly, to a release mechanism for a sliding roof window.
With existing powered roof windows, the window can be stuck in an open or closed position in the event of power failure. In a marine environment, a stuck open window can be particularly troublesome in the event of wet weather. It would be desirable to provide for manual operation of a sliding roof window in case of power failure or other drive mechanism problems. It would also be desirable to provide for locking the window in the open or closed position in the event of power failure or the like.